


InThe Winchester Household

by LaMariposaRoja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babby Sammy, F/M, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: All is quiet in the Winchester household. Mary helps prepare Dean for school when John arrives home after they had a big fight.





	InThe Winchester Household

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Mary and John had an argument in the months leading up to Mary's death. I'm not really sure how that would go down, but I did this little practice to get a feel for more of the Winchester characters. Hopefully it's somewhat believable.

Lawrence, Kansas/Winchester household – September 1983/ Morning 

The happy chirping of birds drifts melodiously through the open window of the quaint little house the Winchester family calls home. A soft breeze caresses the curtains, playing with them gently as they flutter above the kitchen sink. A woman walks past, wearing a soft green sundress and a matching headband. In her hands, she wraps a sandwich up and places it nicely next to a pack of peanut butter crackers and a juice box, taking care in arranging the items to fit before closing the lid to the lunchbox decorated with cowboys and horses from the wild west. 

MARY  
Dean.

She calls sweetly up the stairs. 

MARY  
Are you almost ready? You need to get going soon.

A pitter-pattering comes from the staircase as a young boy runs down with untied shoe laces and a jacket around one arm that flies behind him like a cape. He jumps down the last three steps and runs into the kitchen, coming to a sliding stop in front of his mother. 

DEAN  
Here I am, mommy!

MARY laughs fondly as she runs a hand through DEAN’s tangled hair, rubbing out the bed-head. 

MARY  
Oh! Look at you. You look like you just jumped out of a telephone booth, mister hero-in-disguise.

MARY bends down and makes work of untwisting the jacket, pulling DEAN’s other arm through it and zipping it up a little above halfway before kneeling down to begin on his shoelaces. DEAN giggles and bounces slightly as he stands and allows his mother to dress him properly. 

MARY  
You excited for your first day of school?

DEAN  
Yeah!

MARY chuckles softly and continues to fuss over her son. The sound of the birds being the only noise for the time being. The silence is comfortable. But it is suddenly interrupted by the creak of a door followed by shuffling and heavy footsteps. MARY’s serene expression drops quickly as she looks up towards the long hallway leading towards the garage. DEAN takes notice of his mom’s unexpected change in demeanor and he looks over his shoulder to find the source of the footsteps, but MARY holds his cheek in her hand and gently pulls him back to look her in the eye. 

MARY  
Go get your backpack from upstairs. Okay, honey?

DEAN nods once with a tight yet sincere smile as he dashes off to climb back up the staircase. MARY gives her own smile as she watches and raises to her feet, brushing off her dress lightly. Once her son is gone, she turns her focus back towards the hallway and waits with her arms crossed across her chest.  
JOHN enters through the kitchen doorway. He looks a little worse for wear – messy hair, dark circles under squinted eyes, and day-worn clothes. 

MARY  
So, you decided to come home.

JOHN lets out a quick exhale, clearly frustrated. 

JOHN  
Mary—

MARY  
Don’t. Don’t start that with me, John. I know you’ve been out drinking again.

JOHN  
What do you want me to do about it, Mary? 

MARY  
I told you to talk to me! I can’t understand unless you tell me what’s wrong. 

JOHN  
It’s not that simple. 

MARY  
Then make it simple! I can’t keep watching you self-destruct over something that I could end up helping you with. 

JOHN makes another frustrated sound and curses under his breath. Before he can move away though, MARY approaches him, bringing a hand to his shoulder. 

MARY  
Please, John. I’m not trying to drive you away. We’re in this together, remember. For better or worse.

JOHN tenses for a moment but relaxes slightly after hearing MARY’s final words. He looks down towards his left hand, spinning the golden ring on his finger. The sound of a baby crying echoes from the upper level.

MARY  
We need you here, John. Your family needs you. And we’re here to help you too.

JOHN sighs and looks to MARY, taking her hand in his own. 

JOHN  
Alright.

That’s all he says. But that’s all he has to. The look he gives MARY says more than his words ever could; it expresses a promise. A promise to work with her. To try harder. To be there. No matter what comes their way. 

MARY smiles warmly and places a brief kiss to JOHN’s cheek. Unfortunately, the tender moment is quickly overrun by the increasing pitch of a baby’s cries, accompanied by the sound of a little boy yelling at his baby brother to can it!

MARY  
I better go get the baby. He’s been a little fussy recently – probably hungry again. Are you good to drive?

JOHN  
Yeah. I’ll take Dean to school.

MARY smiles again, bringing JOHN in for a short hug before walking towards the staircase. 

MARY  
We’ll talk more when you get back home, alright?

JOHN  
Alright.

The mood is still a little lower than it should be, but MARY keeps a small smile as she ascends the staircase, only dropping it when she sees that DEAN has taken off his jacket and shoes. JOHN listens to the light scolding from the kitchen, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his clothing to hopefully look a little more presentable. Turning around, he notices that the window is still opened, and it has begun to rain as there is a passing sun-shower. Collecting the damp curtains, he takes hold of the sill and pulls it down, locking the latch with a resounding click.


End file.
